


I Love You, Don't Forget That

by Nashina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, Gay, Homosexual, Horror, M/M, Multi, Murder, Romance, Serial Killer, Stalker, Stockholm Syndrom, Thriller, from wallflower to not taking any shit, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: Isaac Hills is just a normal high school student. He has no friends, gets regularly beaten up in school and has a Stalker. Normal, right?Isaac has always been accepting of everything. Numb to everything. But when he finds out he has a stalker his real personality shines through.





	

Isaac Hills.

A basic name for a basic guy. Really, I'm nothing special. I'm just an eighteen year old boy trying to graduate. Though I guess I haven't always been a wallflower. I was popular once. I don't really know what's changed.

I'm not sad about it or anything. I'm happier on my own. I'm happier by myself. Or at least I keep telling myself that. I have my books and my graphic tablet. I have my mum. I have Alex. I don't need more.

Alex is my best friend. He has always been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He has a girlfriend, Erica. She doesn't like me but at least she doesn't bully me like others do.

I'm just a normal high school student. Or at least I thought so.

*~*

My alarm clock woke me up from a dreamless sleep. Another day approaches. I just hope today isn't going to be as bad. But, oh well, what can you do?

"Isaac, honey, please eat your breakfast today! I'm off! Love you!", my mum shouted right before she slammed the door. It's really practically that she leaves right when I get up. And all that thanks to her job being far away.

I walk down the stairs and sit down at the kitchen island. She even prepared my cereal. I put some of the cornflakes in the prepared bowl and pour some milk over it. Just a normal morning.

After taking a quick shower I put my hair up in a bun and get dressed. A grey hoodie and black skinny jeans should do, right? Anyway, getting my backpack I make my way out the door. Thankfully school is pretty close so it's okay to walk there.

Getting out my headphones and putting them on, I turn on my music. No one ever wants to talk to me on my way to school anyway. I walk down the road and look at the people around me. Friends. Lovers. I don't need that. I'm fine with just Alex. However, since he's been getting back together with Erica he's been distant. But that's fine. I'm glad he's happy.

Suddenly I felt watched. I turn around and see my neighbour getting his newspaper. He looks up and our eyes meet. He smiles and quickly I look away, blushing. I've always had a crush on him, since he moved in next to us three years ago. He's just everything I would want in a partner. A kind and comforting demeanour, he's tall and strong and he has fantastic hair and eyes. His milk chocolatey skin tone combined with his baby blue eyes make my knees weak. And his accent! He has been living here for years, however his French accent hasn't faded in the slightest.

I love my mum for telling me that. I'm way to embarrassed to ever talk to him in person so she went and talked to him for me. My mother knows I'm gay and she has been accepting from the start. Being bisexual herself it didn't really surprise me.

Without realising I have made it to the school. I make my way to my classroom. Alex is in the front, talking to some other guys and waves at me. I smile and wave back, sitting down on my seat in the back, next to the window. I start to daydream as a stare out, down to the track field. And so another day goes by.

*~*

"Omg! Get it away or it'll infect me!"

"Don't worry, babe, I got you."

Gabe, the school bully, picked me up by my collar and threw me against the collars. Scrunching my eyes in pain I tried to get up as he stepped on my hand.

"Don't ever go near my girlfriend again, fag.", he spit down on me, kicked me once in the stomach and stalked away. His girlfriend and some other guys following him, laughing. That's okay.

I tried to get up wheezing, but a sharp pain in my ribs let me fall down on the floor again. I lay on the floor, panting, waiting for the pain to subside. When I looked up again, I saw Alex and Erica standing in front of me. Erica scoffed and kept walking. Alex looked helplessly down at me but followed after Erica. That's okay.

After waiting a few minutes I was able to get up on my own slowly walk to the exit. When I got outside I took a little break, catching my breath. Then I walked home.

*~*

After getting home I took a shower, hoping the hot water would somehow soothe my pain. It did, thankfully. Wrapping myself in a fluffy towel I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. This is fine. It was just another school day. It's okay that Alex didn't help me. It's okay that everyone laughed instead of helping me. That's okay.

Slowly I got up again, walking to my closet to get some comfy clothes. When I passed my desk, I noticed there was a letter lying on my graphic tablet. Did I put that there? Did mum put that there? No she couldn't. She hasn't walked into my room since last night and I was still working then. Carefully I picked up the letter. "Dear Isaac" it said in a beautiful handwriting.

"Dear Isaac,

Do not worry, my love. Soon all your pain will be over and I will come get you. I love you, don't forget that.

-your love."

That's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this prologue! I'm really obsessed with Stalkers right now so I wanted to write a story like this myself! I'm really new to writing original stuff (I've been writing only fanfiction so far) so I would really appreciate some feedback!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
